poptropicastoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Panda's Catastrophe
ATTANTION- this is not written by me it's by friend, I only used my user (kat2wind2archer) to post this. Enjoy reading :) About me Hi, I'm Giant Panda and I'm just a normal Colorado girl and this is just my point of view of Story of a Poptropican. This story touches my heart, and I hope you like it just as much as I do. My Crazy World Ever since Star told me and Maroon that Helix and Howie were aboard the train I've felt so mad. He's been trying to win me back after he broke my heart. Why can't anyone get a girl around here, that's not me?! "Panda!" Star yelled, she just ran into my room and I didn't notice. "What now?" I asked. "Well, there's a party going on for you," she said, a little nervous to tell me, cause she knew I would yell at her. I stayed calm, for only this ONCE. "Okay, but if Howie is there I think I'm just getting off the train." I said super stubbornly. "Okay, I'll tell him to stay out." Star said. "Fine." I said, and I knew I was turning red with anger. My Crazy World keeps getting crazier. I sighed, and asked Star where the party was and she said in the ballroom. Crazy right? There's a ballroom in a train! Anyways when I got there I saw everybody that helped me out on all my crazy adventures. "Woah..." I said in awe. The ballroom was covered in ribbons, just for me. "There she is!" someone yelled. I waved awkwardly, because well how was I supposed to know what was going on. "Happy late birthday?" my sister Maroon Jumper said, walking over to me. "You're favorite song is on!" someone yelled. I suddenly heard it and everyone sang along. As I hummed it to myself I thought of Howie. Poor old Howie. The guy who broke my heart all those years ago. He's probably all alone. I suddenly waved off the idea because I had more important things to do. I'm for sure that my sister know's who that rider was. I walked over to her cabin. When she opened the door we said our hello's she told me it was a creature that killed Helix. That means Helix is a ghost. MAN, I'm freaking out!!! Okay, well whatever. I went back to my room and found roses on my bed. I picked them up and threw them out the window. I don't have time for roses! I looked at the roses as we rode away from them. I felt a bit guilty, but really I need to find this guy and capture him. Maroon said, he can't be killed or deafeted. Well I was planning to capture him somehow. As I sat down at the desk and took out a paper, the train suddenly jerked to a stop and I went flying to the other side of the cabin. "Ouch." I said rubbing my head. I looked out window and was surprised at what I saw. In the grass there was a huge sign with dragons that said, Come all dragons, for our annual dragon race! I was shocked the train isn't supposed to stop until Saturday. I saw Butter there. I screamed her name and jumped out my window, which was NOT the best idea. I ended up hurting my ankle really badly. "Why does this keep happening to me?" I yelled. I kept getting hurt! I ran to Butter the best I could. She had reins on, and there were about 30 other dragons there. I got on Butter's back to notice that I was sitting on a brown saddle. "Wow," I sighed I haven't ridden like this except when I was learning how to fly, which was a very embarrassing time. I heard music go on. I loved this song! The dragon race "Welcome to the race!" I heard a voice shout. "Giant Panda on Butter. Maroon Jumper on Night Light....." and the person said 28 other names. Soon I heard the countdown. It was time to start! "Ready, Set, GO!!!" the man yelled. Me and Butter took off like lightning. Butter isn't a fast dragon she is a fire dragon. Fire dragons aren't supposed to be fast, but she is half fast dragon. Makes sense. We were off. Woah. I could already see the finish line. "Girl, you just keep getting faster!" I said patting her lightly. We raced right past it and I heard lot's of voices cheer. I raised my hands in the air, but regretted it the moment I put them up. I fell off Butter. "No!!" I screamed. Butter dived down and luckily caught me. "I owe you a million girl!" I said. After waiting for about 20 minutes the other racers started passing the finish line. When all of them passed, we had the finishing ceremony. Butter and I stood on the highest pedestal, Athena stood on the second highest, and my sister stood on the third. I waved. She waved back. The man came up to me and handed me a golden trophy with a dragon on it. "Thank you." I said cheerfully. "You deserve it!" he said, and smiled, and then walked to Athena. He put a silver medal around her neck, and a bronze around my sisters neck. We waved to the crowd and suddenly I saw Howie. I smiled. He grinned. I got off and went over to him. "Great job, Flying Master." he said smiling. I blushed. "You know it's Butter right? She's half fast dragon, but in all she's faster than a fast dragon." I said. I looked over my shoulder at Butter to see kids all around her. I giggled and waved to them. They waved back and I turned back to Howie. "So see you later?" he said. "I guess.." I said. Just as he was about to leave he turned around and kissed my cheek. I was surprised and punched him in the face. He held his hand over his cheek and I laughed. I walked back to Butter I got on her back and flew back to the train. It was sunset. The sun looked so beautiful, it looked like all it's pretty colors were painted onto the once blue sky. "Most beautiful sunset ever. Isn't it Butter?" I said softly. She nodded and we stared at the sun until it set behind the mountains. The mountains reminded me so much of home. I wished I was there now. Somewhere that I know some hooded freak can't get me. I sighed, I guess not everybody's world is safe. We flew back to the train and I climbed in through the window. I closed the window and Butter went to the hay wagon. I turned on the lights and put on my pajamas. I went to sleep and that day is done. ' Hello, Miranda ' I woke up early in the morning. I got dressed and got out of my cabin. My dragon who disguises himself as a fish followed me. "Cloudie?" I said. He looked up at me and then ran in circles. I laughed. It was fun seeing so much happiness, until I saw her. Miranda. With Howie. My face went from happy to a grim expression. She's the reason I hate Howie. When we were back in town, we all went to the same high school. She took Howie's heart and I got mad when I saw them and Helix and Amber together. My sister got mad at Amber and Helix, I got mad at Howie and Miranda. In the hallway I kicked Miranda into the library and when the teacher found her, I said that she fainted because she got an F on her test. Maroon kicked Amber outside and squirrels found her and stored nuts in her mouth. When me and Maroon kicked Howie and Helix outside squirrels started LIVING IN THEIR MOUTHS. It was gross, but worth it. "Hello, Giant Panda. I believe that your parents were out of names and named you after an endangered animal." Miranda said smirking evilly. Boy did I hate that girl. "They did not!" I screamed. She and Amber always try and pick on us by making fun of our names. Howie went in between us and said "Enough!" Then I looked at him with so much hatred that even Cloud Jumper backed away from me. He could sense anger, happiness, sadness, and you get it. "Fine." I said softly. I felt the wet tears dance down my cheek. Miranda smirked. She walked away congratulating herself on how easily she made me cry. "Panda, I didn't -" Howie started saying, but I cut him off. "You invited her didn't you!" I yelled. He nodded sheepilisly. I nodded. I walked down the hall past Howie, and to the dragon stalls. This is where I went when I felt sad, or angry. There I saw a boy. He was my age with very messy brown hair. "Oh hey, little sis." He said. "Hi, Hiccup." I said. He just calls me little sis because I always rely on him if my sister isn't available, and because he is the best with dragons, and I like pretending I'm his sister. Only because I hate Kai. Hiccup turned around to look at me, personally I think he's way better than Howie, and I might, JUST MIGHT have a teensy tiny crush on him. "So you want to go flying?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay, it will be fun getting out of this cramped train for a bit." he said with a laugh. He hitched up his dragon and I did the same to Butter after I found her stall. Cloud Jumper gave me cute puppy eyes, just pleading to go. "Stay here Cloudie." I ordered. I odder to Hiccup. "Let's go!" he said jumping onto is dragon Toothless's saddle. I jumped onto Butter, and we took off, out of the train, into the air. It felt amazing to be out again. Free, just like when I was younger, I never had to listen to anyone, I took my own path and no one could guide me. Until that memory zipped right into my head. I ran into a little black bunny, which bit me and I fell asleep, as I fell to the ground I could hear voices in the distance screaming my name. It was Mommy and Daddy. The picked me up but tons of black bunnies surrounded us. They bit them and I heard my sister running towards us holding Daddy's sword. She injured a lot of bunnies and the rest ran away, but I was banned from ever going anywhere again alone and free. "Panda. Panda?" I heard a voice say and then I got my head out of the clouds. "Yes?" I said. Hiccup stared at me. "Oh sorry," I said. Hiccup laughed and suddenly I heard a roar song. It was a beautiful dragon roar I have to say. Toothless got hypnotized by it and went towards it. "NO TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, but Toothless was not listening he was completely hypnotized. "DEATH SONG!!!!!" Hiccup screamed. I looked into the distance and saw a giant dragon.